Times Repeating
by tasukizfavoritetoy
Summary: Makoto has fallen for Seyia, and he loves her too, but when she gets the chance to go back in time and save her family will she take it? If it means not seeing Seyia for at least 4 years?
1. The First Meeting

Time's Repeating  
Written By: Tasukizfavoritetoy  
@ Arthur's Note: The Characters in this story belong to Takeuchi  
Naoko, not me. So don't sue me. For those of you who have only seen  
the DIC dubbed episodes (#1-82)you only know the American names, I  
am not saying that is bad. But I will be using the Sailor Scouts Japanese  
names. They are as follows : Serena = Usagi = Usagi-Chan = Princess Serenity,  
Travis=Prince Tranquillity, Amy = Ami = Ami-Chan, Raye = Rei = Rei-Chan, Lita = Makoto =  
Mako-ai= Mako-Chan, Mina = Minako = Minako-Chan, Darien = Mamoru = Mamo-Chan, and  
lastly there is Rini = Chibi-Usa = Chibi-Usa Chan. The rest of the Sailor Scouts are  
as follows: Hotaru = Hoto-Chan (Sailor Saturn), Haruka = Haruka-Chan (Sailor Uranus),  
Michiru = Michiru-Chan (Sailor Neptune), and Setsuna=Setsuna-Chan (Sailor Pluto). There is  
also Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter), Yaten (Sailor Star Healer), Takai (Sailor Star Maker), Princess  
Kayagua = Princess Fireball, and Chibi-Chibi (Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon). A few characters  
belong to me, and they are as follows: The angel of time, Brittany, Tom,  
mom, and dad, Mr. Gillian, Sammy, Greg, Charles, Kevin, Michael, and  
Glen. The name of the enemy is Sailor Galaxia. Special Thanks to  
Hotaru for letting me use her character Tsukino Travis = 16. Thanks  
again Hotaru.   
Tsukino Usagi = 16, Mizuno Ami = 16, Hino Rei = 16   
Kino Makoto = 16, Aino Minako = 16, Ten'ou Haruka = 17  
Kaioh Michiru = 17, Meiou Setsuna = 2024 (17)  
Tomoe Hotaru = 15, Tsukino Chibi-Usa = 14, Chiba Mamoru = 20  
Kou Seiya = 16, Kou Takai = 16, Kou Yaten = 16, Chibi-Chibi = 2.  
My characters age's are as follows: Angel of time = 5000, Brittany = 2,  
Tom = 5, mom = 34, dad = 35, Mr. Gillian = 37, Sammy = 16,   
Greg = 17, Charles = 16 Glen = 17, Kevin = 15, and Michael = 17. This story is told from Makoto's point of view. Now on with the  
story.@  
  
Chapter One: The First Meting  
I woke up, and looked out the window, then I looked at my  
calendar. The day was September 6, 1999. Another day was dawning,  
and my nightmare was still here. 5 years ago my dad, mom, little  
brother and little sister died in a plane crash. I stared at the photo on my  
dresser and had a flashback.   
Flashback  
***  
I was twelve years old, sitting on the living room couch as I  
watched my parents, five year old brother Tom, and little two year old  
sister, Brittany, walk out the door to the airport. "Mako-Chan, don't  
worry honey we'll get to San Fransico. And we'll call you when we get  
there. hai?" "Hai mom." I waited all day for them to call, and then the  
phone rang. I ran to it and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi." The voice on the  
other end answered "Is this Kino Makoto?" I said "Yes, this is Kino  
Makoto. Who wants to know?" The man on the other end said "Miss  
Makoto, I regret to give you this information. But the plane your family  
was on, crashed. The plane fell to the ground and burnt to ashes. There  
are no survivors. I am truly gomen." I replied "Hmp {sniffling} Thank  
you. Thank you." The man said "Well miss Makoto, have a nice day." I  
answered "I will try, good day sir." I hung up the phone, and cried. I fell  
down on the couch and cried my eyes out. When I finished I made  
myself some dinner.   
***  
End Flashback  
I got out of bed, and got dressed in my school uniform. I looked at  
my self in the mirror on my door. I was tall, with brown hair up in a  
ponytail, held with a pair of green knockers. I was wearing a white shirt,  
with a dark blue collar. A dark blue bow at the tip of the collar, and a  
dark blue skirt. I had on ankle length socks, and Mary Jane's. I walked  
out to the kitchen, and grabbed a poptart, my school bag, the lunch I  
made for myself the night before, and headed out the door.   
I walked to my friend Usagi's house, and knocked on the door. Her  
mom answered, and I said "Hello Mrs. Tsukino, is Usagi ready?" Just  
then Usagi walked though the door and kissed her mom good-bye on the  
cheek. We walked to school. Usagi was medium height, with sapphire  
blue eyes. And blond hair put up in two buns on top of her head, with  
pigtail ends coming down to her thigh's. Usagi was dressed in the same  
uniform as I was. When we reached school, our friends Minako and Ami  
were waiting for us. Minako was tall, with long blond hair. Half of it was  
up in a red ribbon, and the other half was down. She had blue eyes, and  
was dressed in the same uniform as Usagi, and me. Ami was medium,  
with short blue hair, blue eyes. And she was dressed in the same uniform  
as Usagi, Minako, and me.   
We walked through the doors of Juban high school together, and  
went to our lockers. Greg, my boyfriend, was waiting at my locker for  
me. Greg was tall, with blue eyes, and brown hair w/ blond highlights. He  
was on the football team, his number was 15. He was wearing a white  
shirt, with dark blue pants. I opened my locker, and got out my morning  
books, Biology, and English. When I finished I closed my locker, and  
took Greg's hand. And we started on our way to the usual spot were we  
hung out with our friends. On the way there Greg put his arm around  
me, and held me close.  
When we got there we waited for everyone else, and Greg asked  
"Mako-Chan, are you okay? Usually your talking my ear off. No  
offense, but what's wrong?" I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes and  
broke down crying. He looked at me and said "Oh yeah, five years ago  
today..." He looked down at me and stopped. Then he hugged me, and  
gently kissed my forehead. Then the rest of our friends showed up, and  
Minako said "Gez, Why don't you two stop embracing yourselves and get  
a room." She then started laughing along with the others.  
I looked up, and gave Minako an evil glare. My eyes were red, and  
puffy. She looked at me and said "Gez, Mako-Chan, if looks could kill  
I'd be dead. What's wrong?" Greg looked at all of them and said "Five  
years ago today..." They all looked at him for a while, and finally they all  
gasped. Then Usagi said "Hey, cheer-up Makoto. The Three Lights  
arrive in Japan today. We got tickets to go and see them in person. You  
wanna come?" I looked up smiled and said "Sure, and then I'll go visit  
my family's graves." Every year since their death, on the day they died I  
bought some fresh flowers and went to visit them.   
Later the bell rang to go to first period. Greg and I said good bye  
to everyone else, and stared on our way to first period, Theater Arts. We  
sat down at our usual sets. And then Sammy walked in, and asked if I  
was okay. I answered yes, I was fine. After class was over I went to  
homebase, and listen to the announcements in silence. After they were  
finished with the normal announcements, the principal came on just like  
they all did every year on this day.   
He said "First of all, I would like to say how wonderful you all  
have been so far this year. Next I would like to say how much we  
appreciate miss Kino Makoto's strength. For as you all know five years  
ago on this day, her parents, little brother, and little sister died in a  
plane crash. And the staff and I would just like to congratulate her for  
her bravery, and coming too school today. We would like you all to be  
especially nice to her today. That is all, Thank you."   
Time passed slowly, and before I knew it, it was 6th period, time  
for lunch. I walked to my locker, got out my afternoon books, and  
walked to the cafeteria. I waited at the door for everyone else. When  
Usagi, Ami, and Greg showed up we walked inside to our usual group  
table. I sat down along with Greg, while Ami and Usagi went into the  
lunch line. Greg asked "So Mako-Chan, what's for lunch today?" He said  
this with a British accent, and making I face.  
I took one look at Greg and laughed, he could always figure out  
how to make me laugh. I always made enough lunch for me and Greg, so  
I said "Turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. A surge, and a piece of  
chocolate cake." He answered back "I love your chocolate cake. It is  
sweet, but nothing is sweeter than you." I blushed at this. Then I asked if  
he would like to come with us after school. He replied "No dice sweet  
cheeks, I got football practice remember. I'm sorry." I replied that it was  
okay.  
Later that day after school, I said goodbye to Greg and told him I  
would see him tomorrow. Then my friends and I walked to the recording  
station that the Three Lights were going to be at. When we got there  
their stage manager introduced himself as Mr.Gillian, and told us to  
follow him. We walked though the studio getting a tour, and finally we  
entered the room where the Three Lights were. I was holding the flowers  
for my family. The manager introduced them, and they walked up as  
their names were called and kissed are hands. First there was Yaten, who  
had long gray hair, with light green eyes. He was the shortest of the  
Three Lights, and he was wearing a blue suit. Next was Takai he was the  
tallest of the three. He had brown hair, with brown eyes, and was dressed  
in a brown suit. And lastly there was Seiya, he was medium height. He  
had black hair, with blue eyes, and was in a red suit. When he got to me  
he kissed my hand and said "Well, are those for me?" Knowing he was  
asking about the flowers I said "No, they are not. Guys I've had enough I  
am leaving."   
I walked out of the recording studio, unaware that Seiya was  
following me. I walked in silence to the graveyard, letting my thought's  
consume me. When I reached my destination I sat down on the rock  
beside their graves. I laid each set of flowers on the grave it belonged to.  
I put the bouquet of roses on my mom's grave, and the marigold's on my  
dad's grave. The dragon flies where for Tom, and the lilies went on top  
of Brittany's grave. Seiya was hiding behind a tree. I started to talk  
about my year, I said "Well mom, dad, Tom, Brittany, I am doing fine.  
Things are going well, my friends are really nice. And Greg, you  
remember Greg my boyfriend, well anyway, he is really sweet to me, and  
I love him so much. I hope you guys approve of him. He really helps me,  
since I've found him I haven't tried to kill myself. But I miss you guys so  
much, and always feel alone. Unless I am with Greg, he is so special and  
he makes me feel loved. I am in eleventh grade, and I am doing really  
well in school. That's about it, so I will see you guys again soon. Bye   
mom, dad, Tom, and Brittany."   
I got up and started to walk away, I was looking down at the  
ground, and not paying attention to where I was going. And I bumped  
into someone. I looked up and it was Seiya, I said "Oh, It's you excuse  
me." I started to walk off, and he grabbed my arm. He said "What are  
you doing here are by yourself?" I answered "First of all I am strong girl  
I can protect myself. And if you must know I was visiting my family." He  
looked at me with compassion in his eyes, and said "Your an orphan, and  
the flowers were for your family?" I glared at him and respond "The  
answer to both questions is YES. Why do you want to know?" I looked  
into his eyes, and tears were swelling up inside of them. He said "I  
wanted to apologize for being so rude. I am sorry I didn't release." I  
smiled and said "That's okay Seiya, No one ever releases."   
Then Seiya looked at me, and I was crying, he put his arms around  
me and held me close. Then he says "How would you like to come to  
dinner with me?" I agreed and we started to walk, while we are walking  
he grabbed my hand. He said "I see your wearing a Juban high uniform.  
That's where the Lights and I are going to school. Maybe you could show  
us around tomorrow?" I looked at him, and said "Sure, where do you  
want to meet?" He thought real hard and finally suggest my locker. I  
agreed and gave him my locker number. Then he looked up and said "Ah  
we are finally here, Topalilno's. My favorite restaurant, I knew you guys  
had one."   
We walked inside, and were immediately setted. I asked what time  
it was, and Seiya said "Well it is 5 'o' clock." I thanked him, and he  
started to ask me all these questions. First he said "I am sorry I wasn't  
paying attention the first time. What's your name again?" I held out my  
hand and said "Kino Makoto, but my friends call me Mako-chan." He  
put his hand in mine, and said "It is nice to meet you Mako-chan. So  
your family is dead?" I looked at him, and said "I rather not talk about it  
right now, if you don't mind." I sat my hands on the table, and was  
waiting to order, when Seiya asked "Mako-Chan, that is a lovely ring,  
where'd you get it?" I told him my boyfriend got it for me.   
Just then Gina, and Jack, the two biggest gossip's in school, walked  
up to Seiya and me. Gina said "Oh hello Makoto, and Greg. Well your  
not Greg, would you care to introduce us to your date Makoto." I looked  
at her and Jack, and said "Well Gina this Kou Seiya, but he is not my  
date." She looked at me with her mouth dropped wide open, she finally  
stuttered out "..Se...Seiya... fro..fro...from...the...Three...Lig...Lights?"  
Seiya shook his head yes, and Gina almost choked. She left the table  
and called Greg. Meanwhile at our table, Seiya was making me laugh so  
much that my side hurt. When we finally finished dinner Seiya walked  
me home, and said "How about I meet you here tomorrow morning?" I  
said "Sure, what time?" He respond "What time do you leave for school?"  
I said " Well usually around 6:30, because I have to pick up Usagi."  
Then he looked at me and said "6:30 it is. See ya tomorrow." With that  
he gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked away. I went into my  
apartment, got into my winter pajama's. Then I made my lunch for  
tomorrow, and I made sure to pack enough for Seiya, Greg, and myself. I  
looked at the time, it was 8 'o' clock, time for Buffy. After my show, and  
doing my homework. I went to bed.  



	2. the next day

Chapter Two: The next day  
I dreamed about the night, Seiya's image haunted my dreams. I  
couldn't get his gorgeous curved lips off my mind. I knew it was wrong,  
because I was with Greg. But I still couldn't get him off my mind. I woke  
up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing, it was 5:30. I hopped out of  
bed and headed towards the shower. After washing, drying, and putting  
up my hair I put on my school uniform. Then I made sure my bookbag  
was packed, and had everything in it. Then I went into the kitchen, and  
had some cereal. I washed out my bowl, stuck it in the dishwasher,  
gathered my stuff, and walked out the door. I waited for a minute, and  
then Seiya walked up, and said "Hey, sweetie, how ya doing?" I said fine,  
and we started on our way to Usagi's house.   
When we got there Usagi was waiting for me, when she saw Seiya  
she started to scream. When she finished she said "Why is Seiya walking  
with you?" I explained about the walk and dinner last night, and how I  
told him he could walk with us, and Usagi agreed. As we were walking  
she said "You know Minako, and Ami are going to flip." Seiya looked at  
her and asked "Like you did?" I said "No they'll probably be a little  
clamer. I hope."   
The three of us reached the school, and to my surprise Greg was  
waiting with Minako, and Ami. I walked up to them, and said hello.  
Greg pulled me aside, and said "We need to talk, NOW Mako-chan." I  
looked at him, and he said "Last night I received a call from Gina. She  
told me you were on a date at Topolino's with Seiya from the Three  
Lights. Of course I didn't believe her. But why is he walking with you  
and Usagi." I said "He invited me to dinner last night, and I was sad and  
didn't feel like cooking, so I accepted. It wasn't a date, and as for him  
walking with us I said I would show him, Takai, and Yaten around  
school as a friendly gesture." Greg agreed and we walked to my locker  
hand in hand.   
After a few minutes Seiya walked up, and put his arm around me.  
Greg gave him an evil glare, and he removed it. Then he said "Guess  
what Mako-chan, I got my schedule. Wanna see?" I said yes, and he  
handed me his schedule. I looked at it, and this is what is said:  
1st periodTheater Arts  
Homebase  
2nd periodNutrition Tech  
3rd period English  
4th periodCeramics  
5th periodBiology  
6th periodLunch  
7th periodGeometry  
8th periodHistory  
I handed him back his schedule and smiled. I then said "You have  
every single class with me." He smiled, and we walked to the usual spot.  
As we walked Greg put his arm around me, and held me close to him in  
a very protective manner. We reached the hang out spot and Takai, and  
Yaten showed up. They both had the same schedule as Seiya. When the  
bell rang, the five of us started on our way to 1st period. When we got  
there Greg asked to use the restroom, and when he left Seiya sat down in  
the seat to my right, and said "So how many classes do we have with the  
boyfriend?" I said 5, and he asked which ones. I replied "Theater, Math,  
English, Lunch, and Ceramics."   
Just then Greg came back, and took his set to the left of me. As  
the teacher started she said that we were going to be performing  
pantomime acts for the class, and that we had to be in groups of five  
within three minutes. So Seiya asked if him, Takai, and Yaten could  
work with me. I said yes, and Greg also said that he was working with  
me. After the teacher took down the names of the members in each  
group, someone knocked on the door, and said it was time for me to give   
the Three Lights a personal tour around the school. I picked up my back  
pack, kissed Greg goodbye, went to the door, waited for them, and the  
four of us left the room.  
I took them to the room where our homebase was. And then we  
walked to the nutrition tech room, and then Takai, and Yaten had to use  
the restroom, so we stopped by the closest one. When Seiya, and I were  
outside the restroom waiting for them, Seiya put his arm around me. I  
said "Seiya I have a boyfriend. You remember Greg, Don't you?" He  
said "Yeah, but who cares about him." Then I lowered my head, and he  
rubbed it, and lifted it up to his eye level. Then he leaned in, and kissed  
me on the lips. He finished, and Takai, and Yaten walked out the door  
of the restroom.   
Following that I took them to Mrs. Murphy's room. And then to  
the rest of the classrooms. Then the bell rang to go to home base, I  
walked to home base with them in silence. When we got to home base,  
and sat down. After the announcements Seiya handed me a note, it read:   
  
Dearest Makoto,  
I am sorry about the kiss. It was an accident. But I want to explain  
something's to you. Last night the reason I didn't remember your name,  
or your friend's names for that matter. The reason is because....I  
was....staring at you. Your were so beautiful, I couldn't help it. Just like I  
couldn't help that kiss. Your just so beautiful, and I was on my way to  
that restaurant last night. But the reason I bumped into you was because  
I followed you, I wanted to apologize to you for being rude. And when I  
found out who the flowers were really for, I felt so bad. But I thought  
you were so nice, giving your family flowers, and talking to them like  
that. I can see into your soul and it is the most beautiful thing on Earth.  
Your the sweetest person I have ever meet. I hope you can forgive me for  
kissing you.   
LOVE  
Everyday you see me, and you say hello,  
But I always wonder if you really ever see me.  
For the way I feel alive when you hug me,   
the way I feel when your smile hits my eyes,  
I know it is love, and I wonder if you ever see it.  
I pray that you see it one day, and discover how much you love me,  
Then on my birthday, you realize  
that you love me, and ask me out  
I say yes, hug you,  
and cry on your shoulder,  
you ask why I am crying,  
and I reply that I am so happy,  
cause I have prayed for this day for so long.  
You hug me back and say I have always loved you.  
I only just got the courage to ask you out yesterday.   
We cry together glad that we are finally together.  
Years later I pray for you to pop the question,  
When you finally do, I say yes,  
hug you, and cry on your shoulder.   
I ask what took you so long.  
You reply I just got the courage yesterday.   
We embrace and you kiss me, you say I am the only light in your life.  
On our wedding day you say I am more beautiful than the day you met  
me.  
And I tell you, your more handsome than the day I fell in love   
with you, and I love you even more.  
You look at me with the look of love in your eyes,  
and I realize you and I were meant to be.   
  
Yours Truly,  
Kou Seiya  
P.S. I wrote that song for you. Do you forgive me Makoto?  
YES or NO  
  
Just then the bell rang, and it was time to go to second period. I  
waited for Seiya, and as we walked to 2nd, I said "Seiya you know what, I  
forgive you." He smiled and said yes. Then in nutrition tech, we were  
baking, so I asked the teacher if I could help Seiya and the rest of the  
Three Lights, the teacher agreed. So I started to work with them, as I was  
measuring, Seiya walked up behind me, and put his arms around my  
waist, and watched me measure over my shoulder. Later while our  
cookies were baking Usagi walked up to me and asked "Hey Mako-chan,  
what is up with Seiya?" I said "I don't know Usagi, and even if I did I  
wouldn't tell you. Because you are a big blabber mouth."   
Once the bell rang to go to 3rd, the Three Lights and I started on  
our way to English. When we got there Greg was waiting for us. He  
grabbed my hand, and we walked in. I took my set, and Greg sat to the  
left of me. Seiya to the right, and Ami was sitting behind me. The  
teacher took role, and then handed out books. She told us to get a buddy,  
and start reading chapter 1. Seiya, Greg, and Ami all wanted to be my  
reading buddy. I said "Okay, I chose Ami, now Greg, Seiya you two work  
together, and try and get along for me." They agree, and Ami and I start  
to read.  
After about 20 minutes the bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff.  
Greg grabbed my hand, and we started to ceramics class. I sat down in  
my set, and Greg sat next to me, followed by Seiya, Takai, and Yaten. I  
got up and went to get my project, we were making the face of the person  
sitting next us. I was doing Greg's face, and he was doing mine. Takai  
and Yaten chose to do each other's face's, and Seiya was left all by  
himself. I turned to help him, and he had sad puppy eyes, so I said he  
could carve my face.   
Finally the bell rang for 5th period. As I kissed Greg goodbye, he  
said "See you at lunch sweet cheeks." I agreed, and lead the Three Lights  
to biology. When we got there, I took my set, and Seiya sat beside me.  
Mr.Chase said that we were doing lab's today, and everyone should chose  
a partner, someone who you haven't worked with yet. Every girl in class  
lined up behind the Three Lights, hoping to be picked as a partner.  
Takai picked Minako, Yaten picked Sammy, and Seiya picked me. We  
walked over to our microscope, and I was showing Seiya how to work the  
microscope, and he put his arms around me.   
I walked to my locker, then to the lunch room. I saw Greg and ran  
too him, hugged him, and kissed him. Then we walked hand in hand to  
our usual table. I found Usagi, Minako, Ami, Sammy, Seiya, Takai, and  
Yaten waiting for us. Greg and I sat down, and he said "Hey sweet cheeks  
what is for lunch?" I opened my lunch bag and reviled three slices of  
meatloaf, three apple's, three Pepsi's, and three slices of cherry pie. I  
turned to Seiya, and said "Your welcome to have some Seiya, if you  
want." He thanked me, and the three of us ate lunch.   
Then we all started on our way to math, and sat down. I and before  
I knew it school was out. I told Greg good bye, and he said he'd stop by  
after practice. Seiya walked me home and then said "See you tomorrow  
sweetheart." I said good bye and went inside.  
  



End file.
